closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Various Television Vanity Cards
Logo descriptions by Adam P., Nicholas Aczel, Matt Williams, Kris Starring, bmasters9, Donny Pearson, and others Logo captures by Eric S., V of Doom, bmasters9, and others Editions by V of Doom, mr3urious, Shadeed A. Kelly, shnick1985, TrickyMario7654, and indycar Notes: *0-9 and A-M production company names will be HERE. *N-Z production company names will be on Part 2. *If a company has more than one logo description, please spin it off to its own page. A Foul Tempered Woman Productions Background: This was the vanity card of Katherine Green, executive producer of the short-lived Fox sitcom Rachel Gunn, R.N.. (June 28-September 4, 1992) Logo: On a gold background, the words "A Foul Tempered Woman" fade in, and then "PRODUCTIONS" fades in below that. A squiggly curve design with an arrow on the end then fades in and completes its run. What then appears to be a woman's arm with a long-sleeve gray dress (the hand has extremely long red fingernails, and there is a red ring on the fourth finger) then reaches up to the top corner of the screen to rip that background away, and this cuts to the Columbia Pictures Television logo of the era. Variant: There was an earlier version in which the logo played out as described above, but "In Association With" was above the CPT logo. FX/SFX: The text forming, and the hand crumpling the paper. Music/Sounds: A short piano tune plays as the logo forms, then an angry woman's voice is heard, and then as the logo cuts to the next one, the sound of paper being crumpled is heard. Availability: Extinct, as it was only seen on Rachel Gunn, R.N.. Scare Factor: Minimal. Adam F. Goldberg Productions (2011-) Logo: On a blue background, we see a childhood photo of Adam Goldberg (a different one each episode), with the words "Adam F. Goldberg Productions" below in white. Variants: *On the S3 Goldbergs episode "12 Tapes for a Penny", one of Adam F.'s fake names is used. *On the S4 Goldbergs episode "Agassi", the company name is shown as "Chadam Productions", in reference to an earlier company ran by Goldberg and Chad Kremp. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None on Breaking In, but The Goldbergs (and possibly Imaginary Mary) uses a brief guitar note. ABC airings use their generic music and voiceover. Availability: Current. First seen on Fox's Breaking In, and is currently seen on The Goldbergs and Imaginary Mary on ABC. Scare Factor: None. Aggressive Mediocrity, Inc. (2007-2014) Logo: On a black background, full of washed white particles, "AGGRESSIVE MEDIOCRITY INC." is shown in a hasty barbaric font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Just the closing theme of the show. Availability: Seen on Californication. Scare Factor: Low. The darkness of the logo may get to some. Amanda & MF Productions Background: "Amanda" was the vanity label of Jane Wyman, star of CBS' 1981 prime-time soap Falcon Crest, and MF Productions was the vanity label of executive producer Michael Filerman, and was known both for solo production of the short-lived Flamingo Road and joint production (with Roundelay, vanity card of David Jacobs) of Knots Landing. (1981-1990) Logo: Simply an in-credit text against a shot of the Falcon Crest mansion (actually the mansion house of the Spring Mountain Winery) that said "An Amanda & MF Production in association with", after it faded off the screen, the appropriate Lorimar Television logo then appeared (the 1978 logo until 1986, the second 1986 Lorimar-Telepictures from 1986 to around 1988 or 1989, and the 1988 Lorimar Television logo from 1989 to 1990). FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The last notes of the Falcon Crest closing theme (which varied by season). Availability: Seen on Falcon Crest, and also intact on the DVD releases of seasons 1-3 (and on the German iTunes release of season 4). Scare Factor: None. And Then... (2007-2014) Logo: We see a live action shot of a paper in close view, with the parts of a typewriter and shadows casting by them. The picture slowly zooms out. The clipper goes on, typing the company's name "and then...". FX/SFX: The printing and shadows moving on the zoom. Music/Sounds: Closing theme of the show. Availability: Seen on Californication. Scare Factor: None. Ashmont Productions Background: Ashmont Productions was a production company founded by then husband-and-wife duo, William "Bill" Asher and Elizabeth Montgomery, who were working at Screen Gems for the hit 1964 TV series Bewitched. It was founded in 1965 and was in-name-only in the beginning. (1971-1974) Logo: We have an in-credit text that reads "An Ashmont Production". Variant: On The Paul Lynde Show, the text is in brown and appears on a yellow background with the text "In Association with" below. AN ASHMONT PRODUCTION In Association with FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The end-title theme from any show. Availability: Rare. It's only seen on the final season of Bewitched on DVD and the two short-lived series: The Paul Lynde Show and The New Temperature's Rising Show. Scare Factor: None. The Bedford Falls Company (1987-2008) The Bedford Falls Company Nicknames: "The House", The Creepy House" Logo: On a black background is a black-and-white sketch of George Bailey's house (a 19th century 2-story house) connected on the left to a black filmstrip with a white shadow. It is snowing outside. The text "THE BEDFORD FALLS COMPANY" fades in below. A light goes on in the top left window of the house. The text "in association with" fades in at the bottom of the logo. Sometimes, the words "in association with" are lacking. Trivia: As you may have guessed, this logo is a homage to the movie It's a Wonderful Life. Bedford Falls was the name of the town in this movie, and the house belongs to the main character, George Bailey. FX/SFX: The text appearing and the light being turned on in a room on the second floor. Cheesy Factor: The Bailey house looks like an undetailed, tacky etching, the snow looks fake, and the filmstrip with the shadow (which most likely represents It's a Wonderful Life as a film) gives the visual part of this logo that extra creepy feeling. Music/Sounds: A man and woman slowly sing the last line of the traditional song "Buffalo Gals" -- "...aaaand dance by the light of the moooon." (A recording of "Buffalo Gals" can be heard in It's a Wonderful Life.) Availability: Can be seen on reruns of Once and Again on We TV. It also appeared on thirtysomething, My So-Called Life, and quarterlife. It's also on DVD releases of thirtysomething. Scare Factor: Medium. The creepy singing and the darkness might scare more than a few; it doesn't help that on My So-Called Life this is followed by the mildly creepy ABC Productions logo. Low for the variant with the NBC generic music. None to minimal for those used to it. B&E Enterprises (1981-1984) Background: This logo is the vanity card logo from Brad Buckner and Eugene Ross Leming, the creators and original executive producers of Scarecrow and Mrs. King. Nickname: "Zooming B&E" Logo: On a dark background, we see a yellow circle zooming in with the words "B&E" in a large script font, and under it is "Enterprises Ltd." and two crossed yellow feathers. FX/SFX: The zooming of the logo. Variant: On the first 11 episodes of the 1st season of Scarecrow and Mrs. King, this also has an "In Association With" byline, meaning it'll either fade or cut to a WBTV logo. Cheesy Factor: The zooming looks cheesy. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show. Availability: Ultra-rare. Seen on their two TV movies, one of which is The Cartier Affair. It also appeared at the end of the first 11 episodes of the first season of Scarecrow and Mrs. King, preceding the WBTV logo. Scare Factor: Low. The zooming would get you, but it's a pretty logo. The Black/Marlens Company (1987-1998) Nicknames: "The Marlin", "The Animated Scribble" Logo: We see a white background with a black rectangle. Inside the black rectangle, it says "The Black/Marlens Company". On the white background is a scribble being drawn like paper and a pen. The scribble resembles a marlin fish. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The marlin drawing, which some people might consider to look fairly cheap. Music/Sounds: A fantasy-oriented synthesizer fanfare, or the end theme of the show. Availability: Appears on The Wonder Years on the StarVista DVD release. Also seen on the Corey Feldman special Corey Feldman's Hats Off and Ellen among others. Scare Factor: None. The logo looks cool. Probably a favorite amongst some of the fans of the logo community. Bob Booker Productions (September 17, 1987-May 25, 1991) Logo: Against a starry space background, two hands come in from each side of the screen. The hands touch the tips of their index fingers together, creating a pink/purple spark between them. The hands then leave, and a gray globe with a diagonal ring around it zooms in from the spark. The words “BOB BOOKER PRODUCTIONS” are imposed on the globe in pink/purple with "B" and "R" in "BOOKER" bigger and with "BOB" above and "PRODUCTIONS" below "BOOKER" respectively. Trivia: This logo was based on the main title of the series Out of This World. FX/SFX: The hands forming the logo. Cheesy Factor: The whole thing’s pretty cheesy-looking. Music/Sounds: A whooshing sound and a twinkling sort of sound. Availability: Extinct. This logo was only used on Out of This World. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The hands coming onto the screen and the quickly zooming globe will probably make a few people jittery. Brad Falchuk Teley-Vision (2010-) Logo: We see a first person view of a path carved through grass leading to a ocean shore. The words "BRAD FALCHUK TELEY-VISION" are superimposed on the image in a faint white font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Glee, beginning with season 2. Also seen on American Horror Story. Scare Factor: None. Cardea-Schenck-Baskin-Shulman (December 30, 1984-April 5, 1987) Nickname: "Fox with a Cigar" Logo: Against a gold background, a cartoon fox apparently wearing a hunting cap is seen on the left in a light blue circle smoking a cigar, the smoke of which is rising continuously (the cigar butt is also glowing). The names "CARDEA", "SCHENCK", "BASKIN", and "SHULMAN" are to the right, and they are stacked on top of each other, each succeeding name moved one space over to the left (this is all in gold). They are bracketed on top and bottom by two thick gold lines and two thin gold lines; thin outside, thick inside. "in association with" in lowercase is below. The arrangement of this vanity card is thus: CARDEA SCHENCK BASKIN SHULMAN in association with Afterwards, the Columbia Pictures Television logo of the time appears. Variant: On Still Crazy Like a Fox, the background is brown instead of gold, and it instead says: A SCHENCK/CARDEA PRODUCTION and the same cartoon fox is seen below (but the smoke is not there and the cigar butt doesn't glow), with the "in association with" below that. FX/SFX: The cartoon fox smoking the cigar, and the smoke rising therein. Music/Sounds: The last bars of the closing theme of Crazy Like a Fox. Availability: Seen on the CBS detective series Crazy Like a Fox, and on the 1987 reunion film Still Crazy Like A Fox. Apart from that, it's pretty much extinct, unless the show gets a DVD release. Scare Factor: Minimal, because of the smoke rising from the cigar. Charles Burrows Charles Productions (1982-1993) Nickname: "American Typewriter" Logo: On a static blue background, we see four words going from either left or right, meeting in the center. "CHARLES" goes first, then "BURROWS", afterwards "CHARLES", and finally "PRODUCTIONS" from top to bottom. All the text is set in ITC American Typewriter, which was popular at the time this logo debuted. Variant: On The Tortellis (at least the pilot) and the short-lived 1986 sitcom All is Forgiven, the logo appears slightly enhanced. The word "COMPANY" fades in below after the names slide in. FX/SFX: The text sliding in. Cheesy Factor: Everything about this logo is very cheap, particularly the animation, which wasn't that bad back then, but was still cheap back in the day. Music/Sounds: Just the final piano note from the Cheers theme, then it remains silent. Availability: Common. Still seen throughout Cheers on WGN America, Hallmark Channel, Me-TV, DVD, VHS, and Netflix. Was also seen on The Tortellis and late-1980s A&E reruns of All is Forgiven. Scare Factor: None, unless you are not a big fan of rapid-sliding words or the Paramount Television "Blue Mountain" that would follow it on Cheers. Circus King Productions (June 11-August 27, 2006) Background: This is the vanity card of Louis CK, the star of Lucky Louie. Logo: On a black background, we see a white circle containing a drawing of a king with his arms stretched out. "Circus King" and "Productions" are shown above and below the logo, respectively, curving around the king. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The end theme of Lucky Louie. Availability: Extremely rare. It was only seen on the short-lived Lucky Louie on HBO. Scare Factor: None. Cosmos Studios (March 9, 2014 - June 8, 2014) Background: This "company" is a vanity card made for the education/scientific miniseries Cosmos: A Spacetime Odyssey, hosted by astrophysicist Neal deGrasse Tyson and produced by Family Guy, American Dad, and Ted creator Seth McFarlane. This series is a revival and reboot of the 1980 mini-series Cosmos: A Personal Voyage, which was hosted by the late astrophysicist and astronomer Carl Sagan. The show first aired on March 9, simultaneously on all of the 21st Century Fox broadcasting networks for 2 hours on that Sunday night, which drew 8.5 million viewers. Logo: The logo starts out by fading in the word Cosmos, the Spiral Galaxy and the dandelion seedling all in gold in a black backdrop. During the beginning of showing the company's logo, we see two thin gold lines below the Cosmos font moving horizontally in opposite direction with a dark void in between the two lines. This dark void creates a header that would showcase the show in nutshell with numerous objects ( a comet, several satellite radar dishes, the moon, Earth, Saturn, Mercury, maple leaf, the Sun, Supernova, etc.). After the text, spiral galaxy, and the seedling are shown, and the picture header is created by the two lines, we see stars blink like paparazzi in the galaxy while it's rotating slightly, we see the seedling drifting slightly while twinkling, the letters shining slightly and the lines rocking gently back and forth. FX/SFX: The spiral galaxy rotating slightly while the stars are blinking, the dandelion seedling drifting slightly while blinking, and the lines rocking back and forth gently. Music/Sounds: The sounds of the sea or ocean and seagulls chirping in the background. Availability: Pretty common. It appears on Cosmos: A Spacetime Odyssey, which itself is a common program, being available on home video and streaming services. Scare Factor: Absolutely none. The sounds of the ocean and seagulls make this logo pretty relaxing; however, the sounds might not be someone's cup of tea when it comes to relaxing as they will get annoyed by it. Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions (2000-2004) Nickname: "The Smoke" Logo: On a shaded grey background, we see a picture of a '50s-era woman with her back turned sitting and smoking, and with a martini glass in her right hand. When the smoke grows, the words "DOROTHY PARKER DRANK HERE" Dorothy Parker Drank Here (2007) appears via shading, and then " P R O D U C T I O N S" surrounded by two lines. FX/SFX: The smoke growing, the shading; all computer effects. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show. Availability: Appears on Gilmore Girls on Freeform. Scare Factor: None. Film in Florida (2011-) Nickname: "Florida" Logo: On a white background, we see a drawing of the U.S. state, Florida. On the middle of the drawing, it says "film" and "florida.com" in blue, with ".com" smaller than the other words. In the middle of the two words, there is a tiny green circle in between that says "in" on it. On the left of "film", there is a yellow hand-drawn sun on the back of it. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Current. First seen on the Latin American show Grachi and later on it's English remake, Every Witch Way. Scare Factor: None. Flody Co. Background: This is Flody Suarez's vanity company. (2002-2004) Nickname: "The Flody Dogs" Logo: On a reddish-brown and black gradient background, we see two crudely-drawn squares, one blue and one gold. In the blue square, we see a drawing of a yellow Labrador. In the gold square, we see a black Labrador with Vanity Cards - CLG Wikia blue collar. Underneath the squares, we see the words "FLODY CO." written in a jumbled stencil font in the colors you see here. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show. Availability: Can be seen on ABC Family's reruns of 8 Simple Rules. Scare Factor: None, it's a cute logo. Four Sycamore (2011-2014) Logo: On a paper background, we see "FOUR SYCAMORE" in green, placed under four trees. There is the word "PRODUCTIONS" below.Four Sycamore (2011) FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Constant bird chirping. Availability: Can be seen on Franklin & Bash. Scare Factor: None. Guntzelman-Sullivan-Marshall Productions (1988-1990) Nicknames: "Guy Falling Off Roof", "GSM", "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Logo: We see an old house at night. An insane looking man walking on the left side of the roof stumbles and falls two stories into some bushes below. Superimposed on the screen is: A Guntzelman Sullivan Marshall _________________ P R O D U C T I O N in association with The logo then cuts to the WB Television logo of the time. Trivia: From Steve Marshall, writer/producer of Growing Pains: "Here's the story behind this logo. We had done a fantasy sequence on Growing Pains involving Ben in a 'war movie' setting. He was on a walkie talkie saying they were down to six men. At that moment, a guy is shot and falls off the roof of an old church behind him. He says into the walkie, "Make that five men". We﻿ had another camera closer in on the stunt man's dive and decided to use that footage for our logo. As I recall, the scream was mine". Additionally, you can see what appears to be smoke at the right side of the screen, and as he falls, something comes loose and falls off, while another object hangs off the roof. Variant: On the Growing Pains Halloween Special, the logo uses a different yelling soundbite accompanied with a comical "falling" sound effect and a thud for when the man falls into the bushes. The theme the logo usually plays over is replaced by crickets chirping. FX/SFX: It's all live-action. Cheesy Factor: The man appears to be deliberately falling off the roof instead of just stumbling. Music/Sounds: The sound of the guy falling off the roof yelling "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" as he falls playing over the closing theme of the show. On syndicated prints, Kirk Cameron (Mike Seaver) says the following: "Growing Pains is a Guntzelman Sullivan Marshall Production in association with Warner Bros. Television, and is distributed by Warner Bros. Domestic Television Distribution." Availability: Last seen on The N's (now TeenNick) reruns of seasons 4 and 5 of Growing Pains, and should be intact on the Warner Archive DVDs. Also seen on the spin-off Just the Ten of Us. Scare Factor: Medium to high. The dark image and the scary-looking man falling off the roof may probably give more than a few the creeps, but those who enjoy black comedy may find this logo hilarious. Happy Family Productions Background: This is comedian Dennis Miller's production company. (1993- ) Logo: On an aquamarine background, we see a ovular garland, inside which is a hanging porch swing, with the words "HAPPY FAMILY" above the bench (the bench appears to be hanging from the "P" and between the "A" and "M"), and the word "PRODUCTIONS" below the bench in a bold Times font. The whole design appears to be engraved into the background as if into wood, and all of the carved design is gray. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: All that is heard is a gentle breeze and birds chirping. Availability: First seen on Miller's 1993 HBO special Live from Washington DC: They Shoot HBO Specials, Don't They?, and was also seen on the TV show Dennis Miller Live and the 2006 HBO special Dennis Miller: All In. Scare Factor: None. Hemingson Entertainment Background: This is David Hemingson's vanity card. (September 19, 2005-May 22, 2019) Logo: On a black background, we see the orange words "Hemingson" zoom out with a flash. Then the white words "Entertainment" on the bottom right zooming out with a flash. Variant: On Traffic Light and Friends with Better Lives, the logo is still. FX/SFX: The zooming out of the logo. Music/Sounds: Two camera shuttering sounds as the letters zoom out. On Traffic Light and Friends with Better Lives, it has the end title theme of the show. Fox, ABC and CBS airings used a generic theme. Availability: Seen on Kitchen Confindental, The Deep End, Traffic Light, Don't Trust the B--- in Apartment 23, Friends with Better Lives and Whiskey Cavalier. Editor's Note: None. In Front Productions (September 23, 1992-May 16, 2001) Nicknames: "The Scoreboard", "IN FRONT!" Logo: On a black background, we see: INFRONT PRODUCTIONS in a font that resembles the text usually seen in scoreboards in stadiums. The words "INFRONT" are slightly darker than "PRODUCTIONS". Both words are blinking in a very fast speed. Variants: *On the short-lived CBS sitcom Good Advice, the logo is slightly longer. *Conversely, the Mad About You episode "It's a Wrap" noticeably shortens the logo. FX/SFX: The words blinking very fast. Music/Sounds: A bell ringing and sounds of horses running, followed by a P.A. voice that says "IN FRONT!". Music/Sounds Variants: *On the Good Advice variant, a slightly longer version of the horse running sounds is used. *On the "It's a Wrap" variant, the P.A. voice is cut as Paul describes the logos. Availability: Can still be seen on Mad About You on DVD and FXX (at least as of December 2013). Also seen on the ABC sitcom Two Guys and a Girl, which was known as Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place in the first two seasons, and on Good Advice. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The sudden appearance of the logo and the crash may catch someone off-guard. Important Television Background: This production company was ran by Trey Parker and Matt Stone. (April 4-May 23, 2001, November 20, 2007-January 8, 2008) Nicknames: "Mr. Blue Sky", "The Important Logo" Logo: A man is standing in front of a cloudy sky background with his hands on his hips rotating clockwise. In front of him, spins out the words "IMPORTANT" in sky blue made of glass and "TELEVISION" below in dark blue on a line that is white on one end, but changes to royal blue through the other side both of which are curved. Variant: On Kenny vs. Spenny, the logo begins when the text spins in. FX/SFX: Live-action with chroma key while the logo is CGI. Music/Sounds: The fanfare from the Braniff logo, though somewhat more beefed-up. Music/Sounds Variant: On Kenny vs. Spenny, the end theme plays over it. Availability: Rare. Seen on That's My Bush! and season 4 episodes of Kenny vs. Spenn''y starting with "Who Can Make the Best Viral Video". Scare Factor: Low. The music can come across as unpredictable. None for the end theme variant. It's a humorous logo nonetheless. Jay Bernstein Productions Background: Jay Bernstein Productions was the vanity card of indie producer Jay Bernstein, known for ''The New Mike Hammer (a revival of Mickey Spillane's Mike Hammer following show star Stacy Keach's release from prison) and CBS' short-lived Houston Knights. (1985-1988) Logo: We see a shot of what appears to be a living room set, with spotlights in front and a director's or producer's chair marked "Jay Bernstein" in cursive. A man (Mr. Bernstein himself) walks by and picks up what appears to be a walking stick and walks towards the door or window with it. The text "A JAY BERNSTEIN PRODUCTION" with "In Association With" underneath, is seen against this scene. Variant: There is a variation of this logo in which the setting is apparently that of a city, and there are file cabinets to the right. Also, as Jay walks off, he puts on a black cowboy hat. This was seen on Houston Knights. The CPT logo to follow would be the CPE version from 1982 or '88. FX/SFX: Mr. Bernstein getting up and walking off. Cheesy Factor: The way that the Jay Bernstein text was placed (above his name on the director's/producer's chair), you'd think that his show would be a production of his company IAW himself (i.e. "A Jay Bernstein Production In Association With Jay Bernstein"), but that's not true. Music/Sounds: The last notes of the end title theme such as The New Mike Hammer among other shows produced by this company. Availability: Scarce. It may become more available if Sony puts out DVD releases of The New Mike Hammer or Houston Knights. The city variant can also be seen on The Diamond Trap, which is intact on the SPHE DVD. Scare Factor: None. John Charles Walters Productions (1978-1983) Nickname: "Good Night, Mr. Walters!" Logo: We see a stereotypical businessman named John Charles Walters, whose face is never seen, only his back, as he leaves his office while fixing his hair. The text appeared on screen reading "A JOHN CHARLES WALTERS Production". He puts his hat on while carrying his suitcase. We cut to a black background as we see the text "In Association With". Variants: *On the first season of Taxi, the logo said "In Association with", and Mr. Walters does not put his hat on. *On the 1978 TV movie Cindy, the text was white. *On The Associates, the text was blue. *One holiday variant of the logo has the female voice calling after him, "Merry Christmas, Mr. Walters!". FX/SFX: It's all live-action. Cheesy Factor: "Mr. Walters" is going in delayed motion (a la the MTM cat). Music/Sounds: The ending of the show's theme song combined with a feminine secretary saying, "Good night, Mr. Walters." and of course, Mr. Walters grumbles probably from a hard-day on the job. Availability: Found on all episodes of Taxi. Also seen on The Associates. The logo made its first appearance on the 1978 TV movie Cindy. Scare Factor: Low, because it depends on what you think of Mr. Walters grumbling. Other than that, it's a favorite among logo fans and even non-logo fans. Mad Cow Productions (1996-2002) Nickname: "The Cow Says" Logo: In a rectangle of this already-formed logo, we see a drawing of a brown cow with its head over a fence in a farm. "MAD COW PRODUCTIONS" is displayed in green on the left side of the rectangle, facing sideways. The rectangle has a black border. The cow then "says" in a low-quality voice "The cow says...". Shortly after, a baby saying "Moo!" is heard, followed by the same baby giggling. The cow then rolls its eyes in disgust. FX/SFX: The cow's mouth, and the eyes rolling. Music/Sounds: Just the soundbite, which is based on the classic "See 'n Say" toy for children made by Mattel. Availability: Extinct. It was last seen on The Daily Show until 2002. The show currently has no logo at the end. Check those old tapes! Scare Factor: Low. The logo might surprise some, but is generally considered funny. Mad-Dog Productions (1981-1987) Nicknames: "The Killer Dog", "The Dog from Hell", "Doberman Pinscher," "Release the Hounds," "ROSCHH-ROFFH-grrrrRRRRF!" Logo: We see a Doberman Pinscher standing in a field move for about a half a second with its sharp canine teeth showing looking like it's ready to attack or kill. After the doberman moves for half a second, the picture freezes and the words "A MAD DOG PRODUCTION" in yellow are scrawled onto the screen in a childish manner, with an underline. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The dog and the text; pretty much everything about this logo is cheesy with the exception of the dog moving at the half second (but even that is a bit cheesy itself). Music/Sounds: Just the Doberman snarling. Availability: Extremely rare/near extinction. It was seen on the TV movies The Archer: Fugitive from the Empire and J.O.E. and the Colonel. It was also used on the short-lived 1986 series Outlaws. Scare Factor: Medium to high, because of the Doberman's position looking like it wants to attack you, and the snarling is another factor. The text is odd-looking as well. Mohawk Productions Inc. (March 14, 1994-December 22, 2014) Nicknames: "Kicking Baby In Womb", "Ultrasound Baby", "Giggling Fetus", "The Baby" Logo: We see an actual shot of an ultrasound (the blurry X-ray of what of a baby looks like in a pregnant mother) of a fetus, moving around a bit. The text: MOHAWK PRODUCTIONS, INC. has already appeared, "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" fades in below, and toward the end of the logo, the fetus giggles. Trivia: *The son of Mohawk Prods. founder Bruce Helford - named Aven - is the fetus in the logo. The giggle is also Aven's. *One idea that the people in the company had was to use something with Mohawk Indians, but wanted something more personal. Variants: * On at least one episode of The Drew Carey Show ("Drew Blows His Promotion"), the fetus farts instead. * The fetus has meowed on The Drew Carey Show episode "What's Wrong With This Episode?" * On at least one episode of The George Lopez Show, the drums loop a few times, which may or may not have been intentional. * Starting in 2002, the Mohawk text became more stylized and became animated. The Mohawk text became a bit more cursive (except for the "H"), and is over a box, half black, half white, with a set of TV antennae. The text, "PRODUCTIONS, INC. IN ASSOCIATION WITH" is below. This whole logo comes in from the left (a la Paramount Blue Mountain), with the box spinning in and stopping in the center as the text "springs" out. The animation/ultrasound is about the same, except it has a blue tint to it this time, instead of black/white like before. * Sometimes, the 2002 version would be much shorter (containing a shortened drumbeat which lasted around 1-2 seconds, followed by the fetus's giggle). FX/SFX: The actual ultrasound. Music/Sounds: A drumbeat followed by a baby's giggle. Due to compressed credits on ABC, there was often an accordion-tinged generic ABC jingle playing over (intended to resemble music played over establishing shots on The Drew Carey Show), but the giggle still remains. Availability: Common. It can be seen on reruns of The Drew Carey Show on local syndication, and the updated version (as well as the shortened version) can be seen on George Lopez on Nick @ Nite, Ion Television, and local syndication. It also appears on The Oblongs on Adult Swim, and Wanda at Large on TV One. It also appeared on The Norm Show (or simply Norm), which has faded into obscurity. The logo first appeared on Someone Like Me, a very short-lived sitcom that aired on NBC in early 1994. Also seen on Anger Management (2011) reruns in syndication. Scare Factor: Low to high. Some people have been scared of this logo, but those who are used to seeing it won't find it scary. Mutant Enemy (March 10, 1997- ) Nicknames: "Grr!! Argh!!", "Turok-Han" Background: This is the company of Joss Whedon, the creator of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly, and Angel. "Mutant Enemy" is named after Joss Whedon's first typewriter he got at 15, as revealed in an interview on disc three of the first season of Buffy on DVD. Logo: In front of a white piece of display board, we see a paper cutout of an angry-looking monster called Turok-Han (from Buffy The Vampire Slayer) moving from right to left. The text "MUTANT ENEMY INC." is scrawled onto the display board in a "pointy" style, with "MUTANT" in red, "ENEMY" in blue, and "INC." in black. Trivia: This logo was spoofed in an episode of Robot Chicken, entitled "Rabbits on a Rollercoaster". Joss Whedon guest stars as himself (in doll form). As the Mutant Enemy rips apart the city, the scene cuts to an office where Joss Whedon is playing with dolls and an executive says to him, "Come on Joss, that's why you were kicked off Wonder Woman.". Variants: Most of these variants are from Buffy the Vampire Slayer: * "Becoming, Part Two" - The monster says "Oooh, I need a hug." instead. * "Amends" - He wears a Santa hat. * "Graduation Day, Part Two"- The monster wears a graduation cap. * "Once More, With Feeling" - He sings the line in falsetto. * "Storyteller" - The monster sings a line from the episode, "We are as Gods.". * "Chosen" - He turns and pulls a face at the viewer. * The episode "Bargaining, Part One" references the end-of-credits logo. Tara gives Giles a small rubber monster and says "Grrr. Argghh.". * On season seven of Buffy, there is a species of ancient vampires called "Turok-Han" or Ubervamps. They look like more detailed versions of the Mutant Enemy. * On Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog and Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., the logo is vertically stretched and we see a little more of the lower half of the Mutant Enemy. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: This logo is VERY cheesy. Everything is low-budget, and along with the paper monster and unconvincing growl, it looks like it was it was filmed on an old camcorder (which, according to some sources, is true). But this was all done intentionally for comic effect. Music/Sounds: Just Joss Whedon saying "Grr! Argh!" in a very unconvincing manner. On ABC airings of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., the audio is cut off by a voiceover. Availability: Common. It appeared on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, its spin-off Angel, the short-lived cult hit Firefly, and Dollhouse. Currently seen on Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. on ABC. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The "Grr! Argh!" and the appearance of the mutant may scare some viewers, but most will just find it humorous. Murray Hemingway Productions (1991) Logo: Just an in-credit notice, saying MURRAY HEMINGWAY PRODUCTIONS In Association With FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show. Availability: Ultra rare, only appeared on the unaired TV pilot of Revenge of the Nerds, which can be found on the "Panty Raid" edition of Revenge of the Nerds, the movie the show was based on. Scare Factor: None, unless the sound of Lewis Skolnick's laughter heard at the end of the theme scares you. Category:Television